the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Smith
|gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Dark brown |eyes= |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=Smith family |masters= |apprentices= }} Patrick Smith (b. 2008) is a male Fobble and the father of Alyssa Smith. It is unknown who his parents were. He met a popular student named Becca Carter Smith in high school, and the two fell in love. Unlike many others, Smith made it through the First and Second NoHead Wars without harm. After finishing college, Smith married Becca, and the two had a child, Alyssa Smith. Becca struggled with the Darkness, eventually turning against her husband and son and becoming an apprentice of the Gladiator, the Supreme Leader of the Knights of Plague. When Alyssa discovered her powers in 2041, Smith ferried her to the MBH and she joined the S.M.S.B. under Master Intelligence. After the Battle of Transylvania, a skirmish that resulted in the deaths of Andromeda and Becca, Smith strongly considered what to do with his life. Biography Early life Patrick Smith was born in 2008. It is unknown who his parents were. In high school, he met a very popular student named Becca Carter, who was with her posse at the time. Becca quickly became attracted to him, enthralling Smith, who of course returned her love. Unlike many others, Smith made it through the second round of the First NoHead War and the war's successor, alive and well. In 2025, Smith left home and, after finding an apartment, began attending college. Soon after graduation, he became married to Becca Carter, who took Smith's last name (her maiden name was Carter). Together, they had a daughter named Alyssa, who was born with incredible powers like Becca. However, it quickly became clear that Becca struggled with the darkness. Despite Alyssa's attempts to help her mother, Becca continued to struggle with the darkness and in particular became obsessed with carrying on the legacy of Mr. Stupid NoHead, all the while under the influence of the Gladiator, Supreme Leader of the Knights of Plague. Finally, Becca became a Knight of Plague. Her betrayal sent shockwaves through her family. Smith was very upset. Alyssa felt the same, and cried several times afterwards. Though Alyssa never gave up hope that there was still good in Becca, Smith believed there was too much of Hell Burnbottom in Becca and that he had lost his wife forever. Second Cold War When Alyssa discovered her powers in 2041, she immediately asked Patrick if she could join the S.M.S.B., knowing this must be her destiny. After she packed her things, Patrick drove her to the MBH and Alyssa asked if she could apply. After succeeding in Master Intelligence's tests, Alyssa joined the group. Master Intelligence returned to find Smith and gave him a cloak and sword as part of a ritual. Smith wore it as he surrounded Alyssa with the others, and Master Intelligence dubbed her an S.M.S.B. member and rechristened her with the name of Andromeda. Before leaving his daughter behind, Smith congratulated her. Yet, during the Battle of Transylvania, Patrick felt Andromeda's death (as killed by Becca Smith). Becca would be killed as well. This led Smith to strongly consider what to do with his life. Personality and traits Patrick Smith was a very caring and selfless person who loved his wife and daughter very much. Becca Carter, who was quite popular at her school, had described him as "charming." Relationships Family Becca Smith Not much is known about Patrick Smith's relationship with his wife; however, it is implied that Smith once had a loving relationship with her. Prior to Becca's fall to the darkness — when she started to struggle with the darkness — Smith was terrified that she might end up like the NoHeads and so, he and Alyssa did whatever they could to prevent Becca’s turn to evil. Unfortunately, Alyssa was not able to prevent Becca from falling to the dark side, as the Gladiator preyed on Becca’s internal conflict. Becca, upon conversion to the Dark side, was one of the highest-ranking Knights of Plague. Smith was heartbroken that his wife had become evil and mourned her fate bitterly, though he refused to follow her. Unlike Alyssa, Mr. Smith believed Becca’s turn to darkness was permanent. Alyssa Smith Andromeda was Patrick Smith's daughter. After Becca Smith joined the dark side, Smith and Andromeda were both very upset. They disagreed about Becca's fate, as Smith believed his wife was irrevocably evil, whereas Andromeda did not. Both of them spent a lot of time together and this is when they began to bond significantly. When Alyssa discovered her powers in 2041, she immediately asked Patrick if she could join the S.M.S.B., knowing this must be her destiny. After she packed her things, Smith drove her to the MBH and Alyssa asked if she could apply. After succeeding in Master Intelligence's tests, Alyssa joined the group. Before leaving his daughter behind, Smith congratulated her. During the Battle of Transylvania, Smith felt Andromeda's death. The Gladiator The Gladiator had been Patrick Smith's enemy ever since the former took an interest in his wife, Becca. Still, they had little contact and it is unknown if they ever saw each other face to face. Appearances * Notes and references Category:2000s births Category:Smith family Category:American individuals Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Widowed individuals